yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Medenî sureler
MEDENÎ SÛRELER Risaletin Medine döneminde inen ayetleri kapsayan sureler için kullanılan bir tefsir usulü terimi. İslâm'ın kâmil bir din olarak insanlığa sunulması, yirmi üç senelik bir zaman zarfında ve çeşitli safhalardan geçerek gerçekleşmiştir. İslâmî tebliğin ilk on üç senesi Mekke dönemidir. Bu dönemde, daha çok İslâm'ın akidevi (inanç) esasları işlenerek, insanlar cahilî hayatın şirk ortamından uzaklaştırılmaya çalışılmıştır. Bu dönem, İslâm inancının kalplere nakşedilmesi dönemidir. Dolayısıyla bu zaman zarfında nazil olan sureler de, insanları putperestlikten ve her türlü kötü davranıştan vazgeçirip, Allah'ın murat ettiği bir yaşama biçimine döndürmek için, onların akıl ve mantıklarına hitap edilerek, Resulullah'ın getirdiklerinin gerçekliği, delilleri ile ortaya konulmaktadır. Kâinattan ve yaradılıştan örnekler gösterilerek, Allahın yüceliği ve azametine dikkat çekilir. Ayrıca Allah'ın birliği, kıyamet ve ahiret gibi konular işlenir. Mekke'de inen surelerde, küfür, fasıklık, isyan ve cehaletin çirkinliği ortaya konularak; iman, Allah'a itaat ilâhî düzen; ilim, merhamet ve ihlâs gibi hususların kalplerde yer etmesi hedef alınmaktadır. Ayrıca, İslâm'ı zorbaca yöntemlerle yok etmeye çalışanlar için geçmiş kavimlerin aynı tür davranışlarının sebeb olduğu helâkleri kıssalar halinde anlatılarak; eğer böyle davranmaya devam ederlerse sonlarının onlardan farklı olmayacağı misalleriyle anlatılmaktadır. Mekke'de sadece bir cemaat statüsünde olan müslümanlar, Medine'ye hicretten sonra artık İslâm devletini kurmuş ve İslâm'ın bu hedefini gerçekleştirmişlerdi. Bundan dolayıdır ki Medine'de inen surelerde, devlet düzenini sağlayacak şer'î prensipler, insanların birbirleriyle ilişkilerini düzenleyen medenî, cezaî, sosyal, iktisadî kurallar vazedilmekte; ayrıca, şahıslar ve devletler hukukuna ait çeşitli hükümler de tesbit edilmektedir. Ayrıca, ehl-i kitap olan Yahudi ve Hristiyanların inançlarının sapıklığı ve tutarsızlığı da işlenen konulardandır. Sureleri Mekkî-Medenî ayırımına tabi tutarken alimler üç farklı görüş etrafında toplanmışlardır: a) Surenin Mekkî veya Medenî oluşu, surenin nazil olduğu yere göre tesbit edilir. Buna göre Mekke'de inen sureler Mekkî; Medine'de inen sureler ise Medenî sayılmaktadır. Arafat, Mina ve Hudeybiye gibi civar yerler Mekke'den; Bedir ve Uhud gibi yerler de Medine'den kabul edilmektedir. Bu görüşe göre, Mekke ve Medine'den çok uzak olan yerlerde nazil olan sûrelere de Seferî adı verilmektedir. b) Bazı âlimler sûrenin indiği yere bakmayıp, Hicret esnasında Resulullah (s.a.s)'in Kuba mescidine varışından sonra nazil olan bütün sureleri medenî kabul etmektedirler. Yaygın olarak kabul gören görüş budur. Buna göre, Hicretten sonra Resulullah (s.a.s)'in Mekke'ye gidişinde nazil olan sureler Mekkî değil, medenî sayılırlar. c) Diğer bazı âlimlere göre de surenin muhatabına bakılarak aidiyeti tesbit edilir. Yani Mekkeliler'e hitap eden sureler Mekkî; Medineliler'e hitap eden sureler de Medenîdir. Başka bir ifade ile, "Ey insanlar!.." hitabıyla başlayanlar Mekkî; "Ey iman edenler!.." hitabıyla başlayanlar da Medenîdir. Ancak, Mekke'de inen sureler de "Ey iman edenler!.." Medine'de nazil olanlarda da "Ey insanlar!.." hitabıyla başlayan ayetler bulunduğundan dolayı bu tasnif şekli geneli kapsamamaktadır. Medenî surelerin bazı özellikleri vardır. Bu sureler muamelât, ukubât, ferâizden ve cihattan bahseder ve cihata ait emir ve hükümler koyar. Bilindiği gibi Mekke döneminde müşriklerle silahlı mücadeleye izin yoktu. Medine'de inen ve cihata izin veren ayetlerde ise buna izin verilmiştir. Ayrıca münâfıkların hareket ve davranışlarından sözetmeleri ve münafıkların görecekleri şiddetli azaplardan bahsetmeleri de Medeni surelerin özelliklerindendir. Hangi surelerin Mekkî, hangilerinin medenî oldukları hakkında âlimler arasında ihtilâf vardır. Yirmi sûrenin Medenî olduğu ittifakla kabul edilirken, on iki sûrede de ihtilâf edilmiştir. İttifakla medenî kabul edilen sureler şunlardır: el-Bakara, Âl-i İmran, en-Nisa, el-Mâide, el-Enfâl, et-Tevbe, el-Mücadele, el-Haşr, el-Mümtehine, el-Cuma, el-Münâfikûn, et-Talâk, et-Tahrim ve en-Nasr. Hakkında ihtilâf bulunan sureler de şunlardır: el-Fatiha, er-Ra'd, er-Rahman, es-Sâf, et-Teğabun, el-Mutaffifin, el-Kadr, el-Beyyine, ez-Zilzâl, el-İhlâs, el-Felak ve en-Nâs. Bir kısım Medenî surelerde, Mekkî ayetler bulunduğu gibi, bir kısım Mekkî surelerde de Medenî âyetler bulunmaktadır. Bir surenin nereye ait olduğu genellikle ondaki ayetlerin çoğunluğuna bakılarak tesbit edilmektedir. Ayrıca surenin başlangıcı nerede nazil olmuşsa, ona göre de ayırım yapılmaktadır. Ancak, yaygınlıkla kabul edilen uygulama; başlangıcı Hicretten önce inen surelerin Mekkî, sonra inenlerin ise Medenî kabul edilerek, içinde bulunan farklı ayetlerin ciddiyetinin notlarda gösterilmesidir. Hangi ayet ve surelerin Mekkî hangilerinin de Medenî olduğunun tesbit edilmesi, Kur'an'ın anlaşılması bakımından çok önemlidir. Bir konudaki iki veya daha fazla ayetin birbiriyle çelişiyor görünmesi halinde hangisinin nâsıh, hangisinin mensuh olduğu; surenin, Mekkî veya Medenî olduğunun bilinmesiyle çözümlenebilir. Medenî ayet veya sureler, Mekkî olanlardan daha sonra nazil olduklarından, doğal olarak sonra nazil olan ayetin öncekini neshetmiş olduğu anlaşılır. Surelerin mensubiyetinin, nüzul, yer ve zamanının bilinmesi, İslâm teşri tarihinin öğrenilmesi ve tedrici gelişimi takip edilerek de teşri'in hikmeti kavranabilir. Surelerin ne şekilde taksim edileceği hakkında ne Kur'an'da ne de Sünnette bir işaret, bir açıklama yoktur. Bu konudaki açıklamalar, Sahabe ve Tabiînin verdiği bilgilere dayanılarak yapılmaktadır. Kur'an-ı Kerim'in 114 bölümünden her biri. * Derece. * Duracak yer. Menzilet. * Şeref ve şan. * Güzel inşa edilmiş bina. Sur. * Refi'. * Alâmet, nişan. Sûre Nedir? Kur’an’ın, birbirinden besmele ile ayrılan her bir bölümüdür. Kur'an-ı kerim içerisinde 114 adet sure bulunur. Sure ile dua birbirinden farklıdır. Çoğu insan bu ikisi arasındaki farkı unutup sureye dua diyebilmektedir. Dualar kur'an-ı kerim'de geçmez. Kur'an-ı kerimdekiler surelerdir. Sûre Nedir? Kur’an’ın, birbirinden besmele ile ayrılan her bir bölümüdür. Kur'an-ı kerim içerisinde 114 adet sure bulunur. Sure ile dua birbirinden farklıdır. Çoğu insan bu ikisi arasındaki farkı unutup sureye dua diyebilmektedir. Dualar kur'an-ı kerim'de geçmez. Kur'an-ı kerimdekiler surelerdir. Yüksek rütbe, derece, mevki, şan, şeref, yapısı güzel ve yüksek bina veya binanın bir kısmı veya bir katı, duvarın yapısında kullanılan taş, kerpiç, veya tuğla gibi malzemenin her bir sırası, nişane ve alâmet anlamında bir kelime Küçük veya büyük, uzun veya kısa Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in yüz ondört bağımsız bölümünden her birine verilen ad Süre kelimesinin hangi kökten türetildiği hakkında değişik görüşler vardır Bazıları hemzeli olarak "bir kapta kalan artık yemek veya su" anlamındaki "su'r" kelimesinden türemiş olduğunu söylerken; diğer bazıları hemzesiz olarak sâra fıilinden türetildiğini söylemişlerdir Bunlardan birincisine göre, Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in bir kısmına veya kısımlarına su'ra denilmesi mümkün olmaktadır İkinciye göre bir binanın katlarına veya kısımlarına sûra denildiği gibi, Kur'ân'ın muhtelif kısım ve tabakalarını teşkil eden sürelere bu ismin verilmesi mümkündür Öte yandan süreler Allah kelamını ihtiva etmekle büyük bir şeref ve mevki kazandıklarından veya Allah kelâmı olan âyetleri çepeçevre kuşattıklarından, hemzesiz sûr'dan türetilen süre adı almış olmaları mümkündür Usul alimleri surelerin isimleri ile Kur'ân-ı Kerim'deki sıralarının tevkifi olup olmadığı konusunda değişik görüşler ortaya atmışlardır Bazı surelerin bir tek ismi varken, bazılarının iki ve daha çok ismi bulunmaktadır Meselâ Fatiha suresinin 20'den fazla ismi vardır Aynı şekilde Enfâl suresinin diğer bir adı Bedr Suresi; İsrâ'nın, Subhân ve Beni İsrâil; Tâhâ'nın, Kelîm; Şuarâ'nın, Câmia; Neml'in Süleyman; Fâtır ın, Melâike; Zümer in, el-Guraf; Gâfir'in, et-Tavl ve Mü'min; Muhammed in, el-Kıtâl; Haşrın, Beni Nadir; Saff'ın Havâriyyin; Kâfirün'un el-Mukaşkışe suresidir (Geniş bilgi için bk Suyûtî, İtkân, I, 52-55) Bu arada iki veya daha çok sureye birden bir ad verildiği de görülür Meselâ Bakara ve Âlu İmrân surelerine Zehrâvâtı; Felâk ve Nâs surelerine Muavvizetân; ilk yedi uzun sureye es-Seb'ul-Mesâni'de denilmektedir Surelerin Kur'ân-ı Kerim içinde sıralanmalarına gelince; Ayetlerin sureler içindeki sıralarının bizzat Hz Peygamber tarafından bildirildiğinde şüphe olmadığı halde, surelerin tertibinin de Hz Peygamber tarafından yapıldığı veya Hz Peygamber'in vefatından sonra Sahabenin ictihadı ile yapıldığı da iddia edilmektedir (Suyûtî, İtkân, I, 62-63) Halen elimizde bulunan Hz Osman'ın İmam Mushafı'ndan istinsah edilen ve bütün İslâm âleminde yaygın durumdaki mushaf dışında diğer bazı mushaflardaki surelerin tertibinde ve surelerin isimlerinde farklılıklar vardır Meselâ Hz Ali'nin mushafında sureleri nüzûl sırasına göre tertib ettiği bildirilmektedir Ayrıca bu mushaflardaki sure sayılan da İmam Mushaftaki sayı (114 sure)dan farklıdır Bunlarda bazı sureler birleştirilirken, bazı sureler de ikiye ayrılmış durumdadır Surelerin elimizdeki mushafta sıralanışlarının tevkifi olduğu görüşü, âlimlerin çoğunluğunca kabul edilmektedir (İbnul-Hisâr bu konuda sadece bu görüşü nakletmektedir) Hz Peygamber'in her sene Ramazan ayında o zamana kadar nâzil olan sureleri Cibril'e mushaftaki sırasına göre okuduğu (mukabele ettiği -ki buna "arza" denilmektedir) ve Rasûlüllah'ın vefatından hemen önceki Ramazan'da yapılan arzada bu mukabele'nin iki defa olduğu rivayet edilmektedir (Buhari, Kitabu Fedâilul-Kur'ân, 7) Bugünkü sıraya göre sureler arasındaki münasebet son derece önemli olup surelerin tefsirinde müfessirlere yardımcı olmaktadır Elimizdeki mevcut mushafta ilk sırada Fâtiha suresi yer almakta, bunu es-Seb'u't-tıvâl adı verilen yedi uzun sure takip etmektedir Bu yedi sureden sonrakilere yüzden fazla âyet ihtiva edenler manâsına "el-Miün" adı verilmektedir Miün'dan sonra âyetleri sayısı yüzden az olan sureler gelir ki bunlara da "el-Mesâni" adı verilmektedir Mesânî'den sonra gelen sureler sık sık Besmele ile birbirlerinden ayrıldıkları için "el-Mufassal" diye adlandırılırlar Bunlar da kendi aralarında tıvâl, evsat ve kısâr olarak üç gruba ayrılmıştır el-Mufassal surelerin ilkinin hangisi olduğu hususu ihtilâflıdır 37 sure olan es-Sâffât ile 93 sure olan ed-Duhâ'ya kadar olan surelerden on ikisi el-Mufassal surelerin ilk suresi olarak gösterilmektedir Genellikle kabul edilen görüşe göre tıvâl-i mufassal grubundaki sureler, Nebe' suresine kadar olan surelerdir Nebe' suresi ile Duhâ suresi arasındakiler evsat; Duhâ'dan sonrakiler ise kısâr grubunu teşkil etmektedir Mekki ve Medenî Sureler Surelerin isimlendirilmeleri, mushaftaki sıraları hakkındaki ihtilâfın yanında, bunların Mekke'de mi, yoksa Medine'de mi nâzil oldukları konusunda da değişik bazı görüşler vardır Bu değişik görüşlerin başlıca sebebi de bu konuda Hz Peygamber'den açık bir bilginin rivayet edilmemiş, olmasıdır Yani Hz Peygamber şu şu âyet veya sure Mekkidir veya medenidir diye bir bilgi vermemiştir Bu konuda ancak vahyin nüzûlüne şahid olan bazı sahabeden parça parça bilgiler, rivayetler vardır ki bunlar da yetersizdir Bu ihtilâflara rağmen Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in 20 suresinin Medine'de, 82 suresinin de Mekke'de nâzil olduğunda ittifak edilmiştir Kalan 12 surenin Mekke'de mi, yoksa Medine'de mi nâzil oldukları konusunda farklı görüşler vardır Bunda mekkî ve medenînin tariflerindeki ihtilâflar da etkili olmuştur Suyûtî'nin el-İtkân'ında işaret ettiği gibi bu konuda üç görüş vardır: 1 Hicretten önce nâzil olan sureler veya âyetler mekkî; Hicretten sonra nâzil olanlar medenîdir Bunda esas alınan ölçü, zamandır: Nüzûlün yerine itibar edilmemiştir Meselâ Hicretten sonra veda haccında ve Mekke'de veya seferlerde nâzil olan sure ve âyetler medenî sayılmıştır 2 Mekân olarak Mekke ve çevresinde (Arafat, Minâ, Müzdelife, Tâif gibi) nâzil olanlar Mekkî; Medine ve çevresinde (Bedr, Uhud gibi) nâzil olanlar medenîdir 3 Mekkelilere hitab edenler mekkî, Medinelilere hitab edenler medenîdir Ancak bu üçüncü görüş fazla taraftar bulamamıştır Bu arada şunu da belirtelim ki, Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de bir bütün halinde nâzil olan sureler yanında parça parça inen sureler çoğunlukta olduğu için, Mekkî bir surede Medeni, Medenî bir surede Mekkî âyetlerin de bulunduğu gözden uzak tutulmamalıdır Mısır'da H 1342 yılında basılan bir mushafta her surenin başında verilen bilgilerde buna da işaret edilmiş ve o sure meselâ mekkî bir sure ise, içindeki medenî âyetlerin hangileri olduğu belirtilmiştir Mekkî ve Medenî sureleri ilk bakışta birbirinden ayıran bazı özellikler vardır Bu cümleden alarak: a) İçinde "kellâ" lafzı bulunan sureler (Kellâ kelimesi 15 surede 33 defa geçer) b) İçinde secde âyeti bulunan sureler c) Bakara ve Alu İmrân sureleri dışında başında huruf-u mukattaa bulunan sureler d) Bakara suresi hariç tutulursa, içinde peygamberlerin, geçmiş milletlerin, Hz Âdem ve İblis'in kıssaları bulunan sureler e) Bazı istisnalarla içinde (ya eyyühennasü) hitabı bulunan sureler Mekke'de nâzil olmuş mekkî surelerdir Medenî sureler ise genelde; a) Şer'î cezalar, medenî hukuk ile ilgili konuları ihtiva eder b) Cihad ve ahkâmı bu surelerde açıklanmıştır c) Ankebût suresi hariç, münafıklardan bahseden sureler Medine'de nâzil olmuştur Çünkü münafıkların ortaya çıkışı Medine-i Münevvere'dedir Bunlardan başka genel olarak Mekkî surelerde şirke, küfre ve putperestliğe kesin tavır konulmuş; bunun mukabili olan Allah'ın varlığı, birliği başta olmak üzere itikad ve âhiretle ilgili iman esasları işlenmiştir Bu sureler genelde kısa olup, âyetleri de kısa kısa, ezberlenmesi kolay surelerdir (Daha fazla bilgi için bk Mennâ' el-Kattân, Mebâhis Fi Ulümil-Kur'ân, Kahire 1981, s 54-55) Mekkî-Medenî sureleri bilmekte bir çok faydalar vardır Her şeyden evvel, Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i tefsir etmek isteyenlere bu bilginin büyük yardımı olur Her ne kadar âyetlerin manâları umumu üzerine hamledilse ve sebebin veya nüzûlün mahallinin manâyı tahsis etmesi genel bir kural değilse de; âyet veya âyetlerin nerede, kim veya ne hakkında nâzil olduğunun bilinmesi, onları anlamaya büyük ölçüde yardımcı olur Öte yandan, özellikle Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i yeni nesillere anlatıp öğreteceklere Kur'ân'daki hitab tarzları ve tebliğ üslûbunun Mekke ve Medine'deki muhatablara göre değişik olması, yol gösterir İslâmi tebligatın hangi merhalelerde nasıl bir üslûb taşıması gerektiği, müşrik, kâfir, ehl-i kitab, mü'minler gibi topluluklara hangi üslûb ve metodlarla tebligatın yapılması gerektiği bu yolla daha iyi anlaşılır Bir de Kur'ân'daki nâsih ve mensûh âyetlerin tesbitinde mekkî ile medenî sure ve âyetlerin bilinmesi büyük kolaylık sağlar Birbirine zıt gibi görünen iki âyetle karşılaşıldığında, zaman itibariyle (meselâ mekkî olanlar) önce olanların nâsih, diğerinin mensûh olduğu kolaylıkla anlaşılabilir (Mennâ' el-Kattân, Mebâhis Fî Ulümil-Kur'ân, s 51) :1 Kur'an'ın bölünmüş olduğu 114 bölümden her biri :1 * : :1 (bir şeyin doğruluğundan) emin. :2 şüpheye mahal bırakmayan, kesin. :1 I am sure I've seen that dress before. :2 What is sure is that learning is a complex business. *be sure *for sure :1 (ABD) kesinlikle :1 Texas sure was a great place to grow up. }} sure